


救世主

by aciannaica



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aciannaica/pseuds/aciannaica
Summary: . Twosetviolin RPS. OOC. NSFW. 路人抹布. 三觀不正. EB
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	救世主

**Author's Note:**

> 2020.04  
> 他有個秘密，但他死都不會說的。

陳韋丞有個秘密。

他在那群人把楊博堯拖進巷子前就看到了。  
是說大半夜的一個人多危險，果然被盯上了。

那群醉漢在楊博堯經過他們時吹了口哨，楊博堯想快步走過時被抓住了手臂。

陳韋丞看到有人伸手摸了楊博堯的臉，他們好像說了些什麼，楊博堯搖頭躲避著。其中一個人一邊笑著一邊摸了下楊博堯的下體，楊博堯嚇得往後退了一步，他的行為好像惹怒了那群人，他們抓著楊博堯進了巷內。  


陳韋丞聽到楊博堯的呼救，他慢慢的走到巷口旁，貼著牆角往裡面看。楊博堯身上的衣服已經被丟到地上，褲子也鬆鬆的掛在腳上，嘴裡正吞吐著一開始抓住他的人的性器。  


站在楊博堯兩腿間的人還在和皮帶糾纏著，被不耐煩的同伴推到一旁，抬起楊博堯的腳就往後穴插了進去。在楊博堯嘴裡的人叫了一聲，他在朋友的笑聲中把自己的寶貝抽出來，扇了楊博堯一巴掌之後又塞了回去，而且這次塞的更深也更用力。

終於把皮帶解開的人找不到洞插，只好抓著楊博堯的手幫自己擼，陳韋丞有點心疼，楊博堯那麼好看的手怎麼可以摸那麼醜的東西呢。  


在楊博堯體內的人越動越快的，叫了一聲後射在裡面，他抽出時陳韋丞看到一些血液混著精液從楊博堯的後穴流出。  


在楊博堯嘴裡抽插著的人也將精液射在他的臉上，然後用龜頭磨蹭著他的嘴唇叫他舔乾淨。抓著手的那人看位置空出來了迫不及待的插了進去，楊博堯痛得張大了嘴，在他嘴上的性器又回到了嘴裡。  


陳韋丞聽到那人一邊笑楊博堯賤一邊掐著楊博堯的脖子抽插，楊博堯翻著白眼顫抖著，原本抓著那人的手也無力的放下。  


陳韋丞想應該就是現在了，拿起地上的空酒瓶走了過去  
。  


陳韋丞把楊博堯帶回家清洗、包紮、抱著哄著他睡著。

隔天醒來時發現楊博堯跨坐在他腿上搖著。  


楊博堯看到陳韋丞睜開眼睛，一邊哭一邊親著陳韋丞說別離開他，陳韋丞抱住楊博堯說他不會的。  


陳韋丞有個秘密，  


他死都不會說的。  


楊博堯有個秘密。  


他在被那群人拖到巷子前時就看到陳韋丞了。  


但他死都不會說的。

**Author's Note:**

> 取名廢如我在酒瓶跟救世主(當初是看到這詞想到這篇的)之間選擇，交給噗神決定的結果就是酒瓶凶，救世主大吉  
> (打上來之後發現這篇比我想的還要短)  
> 謝謝你的閱讀uwu


End file.
